Indoctrinated
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Shannon, an Elf task-master, finds herself bewildered as her new position at the Sentinel's right hand. Will she gain respect? Or was she too deep in to care?
1. Chapter 1

Time: Thursday, 12 November 2009

Copyright: 2009©

**Indoctrine**

Shannon wasn't expecting _this._ Yet as the elf watched from the sidelines, she saw that the outburst of pained cries hadn't stopped. Dressed in a manner befitting of a cultist, the familiar blue hair shifted in the nonexistent wind. She was waiting for this moment to arrive. The shackles upon her blood-red skin tightened dramatically, reminding her of the servitude she belonged to.

"All hail the Sentinel, The Infernal Majesty had won! HAIL! HAIL her, HAIL!" A rousing cheer rose up from the mouth-agape crowd. The Overseer's minions, which were shell-shocked into utter silence as the red-hued Mistress stood apart from the rest of the massive crowd. A loud cry arose from the ripples of the departing caped cults as their Clam master, the Overseer fell from grace. Dealt a stunning blow from the savage mistress, as she dealt the final yet swiftly merciful action, Shannon could swear she saw a fleeting sight of the Overseer's body sprawled over the carnage of the open battlefield, the glowing glory that the bashful demigod usually basked in, long faded into a mute light.

The unblemished wet lips grasped for empty unfulfilled words as the Sentinel's eyes glimpsed at his acknowledged surrender. In the hopeless situation that the anthromorphic clam searched, he could find no words appropriate for this atrocity, an outcry of rage among the followers ensured as they realised their beloved leader had fallen. It became a struggle as some of the main followers broke away from the crowd.

"I had won, the town beholding Gaia had lost in a futile battle for glory." sneered the Sentinel at the millions of followers dedicated to the Overseer, some of them were already hanging their heads in sorrow, some in disbelief and others in pure fascination objected at the sheer power shown. Regardless, Shannon stood amongst the gloating crowd, unnoticed but watching in anticipation, the fabrics of her cloak grasped in her fists, she could feel the delicate fibres. Then the Sentinel surveyed the crowd and spread her curled arms in pleasured ecstasy, slamming her foot upon the Overseer's open palm. He winced in agony, before being tossed aside.

"Bringing a new era, I shall ensure that you... all shall serve due to unneeded dedication, unhindered. But surely, you shall all be assigned tasks of drudgery, but be assured, if you foolish humans, centaurs, elves and other beings shall view, soon this world will be transformed into the ultimate anarchy! And all who serve Boo the foolish seer... Shall be enslaved, just as I was enslaved by the Box of tricks long ago. Arise, minions. Greet your new servants."

Shannon moved towards a cowering fallen comrade. Long ago, she would've felt pity. Instead, the new perspective was of unbidden anguish at the choice. But still, the silver-bound chains clacked by Shannon, already moving of their own will, and latched upon the chosen, it was the Sentinel's will enforced.  
"Come with me," Shannon felt a twinge of slight pity, but it was swiftly crushed as the servant of purity looked upon with eyes of disinterested anguish. She yanked again to make sure. But the servant wouldn't bulge, even as the skies grew dark with ravaging demons.

"Come." She ordered more firmly. This time the female obeyed relucantly, "What's your name." she said clippedly.  
"Delius." replied the servant, responding with a defeated sigh, "Just Delius." The scraggily dressed male followed.  
"I'll make sure you're treated as ale, due to the Overseer's defeat." Shannon sighs. "But don't count on it."


	2. Saga

Time: Thursday, 12 November 2009

Copyright: 2009©

**Indoctrine**

_Special Note:_ Helikoth from my other fanfic finally appears! :3 (this chap is to be updated later, so check back soon) xD

* * *

"Shannon?" questions Moira, the perky gothic lady lounging upon the counter lazily, "Are you sure you're... comfortable about this situation as it currently is?" It had been several months since that day, several which crept by so slowly it might as well be 'years'. Shannon arrogantly flicked her hair away, her intensely slitted eyes narrowing immediately at the lady, as her elfin ears flicked towards the other patrons which immediately snickered. They gave her a jaunty wave as they flared their serpentine tails fully, before revealing their reptilian skins when their enlarged incisors grazed the metal. "Yeah... Why do you want to know, Moira...?" She waved to another of the Sentinel's 'henchmen' as they continued with their incineration of the flowers on the street. Moira winced at them before giving Shannon a knowing glance. "Because. This Sentinel's orders are extra bad for business." The Goth hissed, "And unless the Geno-Tech Lab get those fiery hooligans off those streets, I'm not even gonna LOL. I'd laugh in their faces," The goth gave a scowling grimace, "Ownership! Hah," Moira muttered, before throwing the hooligans into the street. They piled on top of one another even as Deluis excitedly hurried to the entrance (with a speech bubble depicting a laughing face), "YAYZ!". Yanking a snuffed Shannon in the process

"HEY! You forgot your bags!" Moira motioned to Shannon, before settling down with her green pet dragon, Gwee, "Why'd I even bother?" she muttered.

Shannon was walking with Deluis trailing behind her, the elfin lady wasn't expecting anything but was just idly chatting to the junior BOO member, into the central marketplace, passing by closed down stores in the avenues. Liam had closed down shop again.


End file.
